The Journey of the Light Fury
by Lighty7
Summary: Sequel to: The Legend of the Light Fury. Remember that cute little dragon, Dot? The Light Fury Dot that is. Toothless' daughter? Well she's all grown up now, and she's awesome. But discovering the secrets of her birth can be more tasking than she thought it'd be. Plus there's this certain Night Fury named Noble that seems more and more interesting the more she gets to know him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Terrible Victory**

**_~Dot~_**

All my life has been is train, train, train, and train. There was no room for play, and there was no room for laughter. And I liked it that way. My name is Dot. My mother and father were both kind of famous. In a way, I'm just like the celebrity daughter accident just waiting to happen. My brothers and sisters... They were interesting, I'll give them that, but they didn't satisfy my need for adventure. I wanted to fly somewhere. I wanted to do something. I wanted to _go_.

And that's what I did, that's what this story is about.

**o.O.o**

The feeling of wind over my white blinding scales was breathtaking. The girl on my back whooped and laughed, and I gave a satisfied look to her, but she didn't see it. We were too busy looping the loop. Luna was 5'4, taking after her parents in height. She took after her mother in almost every way except for one: her eyes. They were intellectual, warm, green eyes like her father's.

As for me, my wingspan was pretty long, reaching 44 feet, and my eyes were like my mother's. One was blue and one was green. My flame was a lighter shade of aqua than her's, though. It was actually kind of neon. We landed softly, perfectly. Luna wished me luck, and helped me get ready for the most important moment of my life.

My body was decorated with curly war paint, as today, I would take the _test_. My sky blue war paint almost glowed on my white fireproof scales. We (as in all the dragons that were of age that wanted the experience of a lifetime) were about to take the test that would determine our physical and mental rank, and if I got first, I would get to leave. As in take a six month journey into the wild. And I was determined to win. It was my dream. My reason for all this training was this. I wanted to win, oh Night I wanted to win.

And believe me. I would win.

**o.O.o**

I growled as my face hit the dirt. Some of my war paint was smeared, and I was definitely angry. How could my own brother challenge me like this?! I roared, throwing out my wings. They blinded him, blurring his eyesight. Thunder growled. We had tied in the test as far as speed and accuracy, but he had more strength and stealth, and I had more firepower and intelligence. So now we were battling each other. I bet you're wondering what the test was, but honestly, it didn't really matter.

This was the part that mattered, and that's why I'm telling you this instead of that. Don't be cross with me. I can only tell you so much of what happened.

::Give it up, Dot. You know I'm stronger than you.:: Thunder boomed. He really lived up to his name. He was bold, daring, but he wasn't very smart.

::I don't believe you.:: I growled, using my wits for this challenge.

::I've always been stronger than you. You _know_ that!:: He bellowed angrily, flicking his tail in annoyance.

::I don't remember.:: I said. I was lying. I remembered perfectly, and that was exactly why it would work.

::Why don't you prove it?:: I asked, inviting him to show off. His weakness was so blatantly obvious that it was almost downright idiotic. I was back in the air now, right in front of a tree.

People cheered at our showdown, ready for a winner. It worked. His eyes flashed, and his growl was thunder. He rushed towards me, aiming to strike me head on. When he was going too fast to stop, too fast to slow down at all, I suddenly, smoothly dropped down below him. His claw scratched over my right eye as I narrowly escaped the path of his fall. His eyes widened, and he crashed head first onto the tree.

I had outsmarted my opponent, and the price was a big, red scar over my right eye, but that didn't matter. I would get to go. A pang of guilt hit me that I defeated my own brother, but he _knew_. He _knew_ that I was going to win, and he chose to challenge me anyway. And suddenly I didn't care. It was his fault. He was foolish to challenge me, and he faced the consequences. I nodded at my mother, knowing all of my training had paid off. She nodded back, a rare hint of pride in her eyes. I flew gracefully to my father, who was a few dozen yards away standing beside Luna. I gave him the equivalent of a human hug, my head on his shoulder, his head over mine.

::Don't come back with a mate.:: he said. I huffed, the equivalent of a human laugh.

::I'm not promising anything.:: I told him. He huffed as well. He knew I was kidding. I wasn't out to find a mate. I was out to find an adventure.

::Did you hurt your brother?::

::He'll be fine. He's got a thick skull. Besides, he can try to leave next six months.:: I said. Toothless nodded, going to go check Thunder, leaving Lightstorm and myself to converse. I stood awkwardly in front of her. Of my parents, my mother was the cold, calculating one. I knew if I was ever to impress her, I would gain ultimate respect.

She nodded at me with a calculating look, trying to decide if I was worthy to have trained under her watchful eyes. She nodded, accepting my wit and determination.

::Whatever you're looking for...:: She said unemotionally, ::I hope you find it.:: Her eyes were now warm, which was rare for her. I softened immediately, nodding.

::I will.:: I said confidently. She nodded, her eyes cold again. Then she walked off to be with Thunder and Toothless. I watched her leave. She had raised me to be like her. And I supposed I was, but I had no problem with it. I couldn't say I wasn't nervous, but I also couldn't say I wasn't excited. I would be leaving. _Finally. _As long as I wasn't injured beyond compare, nothing or no one was going to stand in my way.

**o.O.o**

::So, what are you hoping to accomplish here?:: My sister asked me mildly. Lux was perhaps my favorite sibling, but she could be a bit too... mushy at times.

::I don't know,:: I told her, ::but I know I'll find it.::

::Can I guess... a mate?:: She asked hopefully, knowingly. The last dragon to come back had come back with a mate, and everyone was apparently asking the same of me. There had to be someone to bring back dragons to widen the gene pool. I definitely didn't want to have a sibling for a mate, but I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted a mate at all. There was always the issue of male Night Furies kidnapping female ones and forcing then to become their mate... (it happened all the time, especially when most of the females were already mated). All the males had to do was rip off a scale of a female and presto, the rest of the scales that she would shed would follow.

So I was hoping to avoid males all together, although I was sure I'd beat them or at least be able to escape. That particular discovery wasn't made until about ten years ago. Ever since then it's been a really big deal. I think it started with a male accidentally ripping off a female's scale with his claw. The black scale underneath grew, and pushed the other white scales out. The female started to have a binding feeling to the male and the male didn't know what the heck was going on. The two were mates anyway, thank goodness, but ever since the news spread, males have started to get a bit... Forceful.

Too forceful for my taste. So my plan was to avoid them. Hopefully the everything would turn out fine. If it didn't, then I would blast them to bits. I added that to my Plan B list: blast everything and run.

::Dot.:: Lux chimed. I shook my head.

::Huh?::

::You have been staring into space for five minutes.:: She said, annoyed. I snorted. That's what thinking gets me.

::I was thinking.:: I told her, stretching my wings as I sat down, laying my forearms out in front of me to rest my head on.

::So are you?:: she asked, more forcefully than the last time.

::Am I what?:: I asked her, raising me head, my ears turned to attention.

::Looking for a mate?:: she flashed her white wing at me. Lux had the brightest, most beautiful wings out of all of us, her yellow eyes alluring. She was definitely the most attractive out of the females, not a single blemish or scar. I, on the other hand, was littered with scars from my vigorous training. My new one across my eye throbbed in response. I flicked my tail fin in annoyance. Sometimes I was envious of her. Her beauty had captured the eyes of many Nighfuries to pass across this island, but only one had took notice of me, but not as a mate, more like a playmate, and that was years ago.

I was too scary looking, too unfocused on anything but training so I _could_ focus on other things. I sighed.

::Even if I wanted to find one, Lux, I would have a rough time. No one wants a scarred female.:: I gestured to my many, many scares with my tail.

::You don't know that.:: She said. ::Someone could find it attractive.::

::Only males have this many scars, Lux.:: I turned away from her, facing the wall.

::I wish I looked like you.:: Lux said longingly. I turned around, shocked, my ears stood up.

::Why in the world would you wish that?! You're the most attractive female on this whole island!:: I shook my head, turning back around. She was only saying that to help my self esteem. She didn't really wish that.

::Your scars are proof that you're the most determined, most ferocious fighter on this island, and you'll fight for what's right. No one cares about looks anymore. Being good looking doesn't get you anywhere.:: she said. I snorted.

::Tell that to the five million eligible mates that wanted only you.::

::I will.:: she looked at me honestly. I looked around at her. Her eyes were honest, her ears perked up. That was her 'I promise' face. I sighed and turned back around.

::You know, only you think that, right?:: I asked her before turning back around.

::Yeah.:: she said. ::I know.::

We slept far away from each other that night. Even farther than normal. I ended up sleeping near Sky. I didn't like her as much as Lux, but she was a good opponent, and sometimes outsmarted me. I was sure Lux was wrong. She hated any blemishes on her perfect white scales, any dirty spots she immediately cleaned.

I hated being too clean. When I was, it felt... wrong. I looked down at all the dirty spots on myself that I hadn't payed any attention to. So maybe I wasn't feminine enough for an eligible mate. What if I tried to be more... feminine. I shook my head, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference. I couldn't deny that I didn't want a mate, but the whole idea seemed impossible. What male would want _me_? I sighed and seemed to shrink.

Life was easier before I had the added pressure of everyone wanting me to find a mate business. I just wanted to be... me. And finding a mate would change that. Technically, the male is supposed to be dominant. I would loose my free will, for my will would be binded to his. I shook my head, deciding that thinking about this was a waste of time.

I closed my eyes, nervous and excited at the same time for the next day. I slowly drifted into unconsciousness as I thought about all the possibilities, and what I was setting out to do. And one of the things was not finding a mate.

The thing I wanted to do most was find the place I had been struck into existence. The place I had so unconsciously killed a monstrous dragon called... _Zerelth_.

* * *

**_A/N: So this is the first chapter of the long awaited sequel to my most popular story, The Legend of the Light Fury._**

**_So... I know I've dropped this particular subject for quite some time, but mostly because I've been planning. If this sequel goes well, then maybe I'll write a third. The book I've been planning for a real life Book is currently a bit too complex for me to handle right now, and I need more life knowledge and experience before writing it. Yes, I'm still just in high school, folks. :P_**

**_So today is an important day. _**

**_Important: This sequel will be more high quality than the original., though it may or may not be a better story. For all of you girls that were fangirling to me about Noble in PMs, he WILL appear earlier in the story than expected due to popular demand. This will be a ROMANCE sequel, partly for my sister, and partly because though no matter how hard I try, I can't stop being a sap._**

**_So guys, just hold on for the ride. I am SO sorry about this, but Ill try to involve some awesome action scenes partly so I don't loose my mind, and partly because Dot is an awesome fighter. She can't stand not living without fighting for a month xD._**

**_HOLD ON PEOPLE, NOBLE IS COMING!_**

**_Noble: Wait a second... You're giving me a raise?! AWESOME!_**

**_Me: Heck no, I don't have money to pay you._**

**_Noble: But you'll pay me once your book becomes a hit and sells like wildfire, right? _**

**_Me: *rolls eyes* my book is going to suck. just you wait. Probably five will sell, and then I'll still be a nobody. And Ill never pay you because I own your character._**

**_Dot: Wait a minute, you OWN us?! All of us?!_**

**_Me: I don't own Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, or Stormfly._**

**_Noble: Thats not fair!_**

**_Me: Life isn't fair._**

**_Noble: Wait a second, if you created ME, does that make YOU more awesome than I am?_**

**_Me: Yep. Okay everyone, the point is, that Noble will either be introduced in the next chapter or the third chapter._**

**_Noble: WAIT! Can we have a contest to see who's more awesome?_**

**_Me: No._**

**_Noble: How about a poll?_**

**_Me: No._**

**_Noble: How about-_**

**_Me: SHUT UP! Gosh, why did I have to make you so protective of your awesomeness?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**_** Lost Memories **_

_**~Luna~ **_

_(Flashback) _

_Thoughts and sounds were blurry. _

_I was being carried. That much was certain. _

_I looked around with big green eyes trying to make sense of everything. _

_I saw mommy. _

_Smiling, I ran towards her. She laughed, picking me up. _

_"How's my little warrior?" She smiled at me. I closed my eyes and smiled as big as I could for her. _

_Then I heard a different voice laughing. I spun as quickly as I could in my mother's arms, leaping out and running in the direction of the chuckle. Warm arms enveloped me, lifting me up to stare into some mirroring green eyes. I heard the faint noise of my mother laughing. I saw a smile, which made me smile. _

_"Daddy." I said fondly, hugging my favorite person in the entire world. His face lit up, and he started spinning us around. I giggled and laughed, hanging on as tight as I could. _

_"Hey." He whispered in my ear. I straightened to attention, looking at him with curious green eyes that mirrored his. "Do you want to meet someone?" He asked. _

_I just smiled and nodded shyly in return. My blonde hair hung loosely around my shoulders. I didn't like it when mommy fixed it. She pulled too hard and it hurt. Daddy was usually the one to braid it, and he did so, very gingerly and calmly. _

_I almost never got to see either daddy or mommy. I liked mommy. She taught me how to do everything. She even gave me my own knife. But daddy taught me how to draw, how to watch things quietly without making a sound, and not to hunt them, but just to watch, to see how things lived. I loved his lessons. They were so fun, so... pretty. Mommy's lessons might have been more useful, but daddy's were just... _more_. Daddy moved me to where I was on his shoulders, smiling all the while. I was even taller than granddaddy, who was a mountain to me. _

_"Where are we going?" I asked, giddy with excitement. _

_"You're going to meet someone new." He smiled secretively. Then he did something that I knew was coming. An eerie Night Fury call sounded from him, and mommy did the same call. I watched as soon we saw two speeding bullets flying through the air, far, far away. Eventually they got closer, and I awed at them, my mouth circling into a perfect O. I smiled as wide as I could when they landed. _

_We were going for another ride! _

_D__addy carefully sat me down in the saddle seat in front of him, around a million ropes and latches holding me tight to the saddle. 'So I wouldn't fall off'. But daddy just had two ropes attaching him to HIS seat. Toothless gave a not-quite-right smile, shaking his body, and I giggled. Lightstorm sent him a look, and he moved again, this time jumping up and down. I laughed as I heard her snort._

_"Daddy, are they talking to each other?" I asked him. They both froze, watching me with big eyes. _

_"Yeah. They like their way of talking better than ours." He grinned. _

_Then, sliding onto Toothless, he snapped his leg into place and then we flew, oh we flew. I screamed and laughed, raising my arms up in the wind. Daddy chuckled. But this time it was different somehow. It was as if we were heading in a different direction. And so we were. When Toothless landed, the air was silent. Everything stood still, everything was quiet. I stared with wide eyes at the cave that small growls were coming from. I'd never seen this place before. _

_I clutched daddy as he pulled me out of all the ropes and straps after detaching them. _

_"Don't be afraid." He said. And suddenly I wasn't. Suddenly I was excited. Suddenly I was only a little cautious. I let him carry me into the cave, and as soon as we entered, black and white dragons surrounded us, licking us and watching, causing me to giggle. These dragons were about the size of granddaddy, smaller than Toothless and Lightstorm, daddy and mommy's dragons. _

_A white one with markings on it attacked a black one with just a few markings. _

_"Daddy, what are they? And what are those things on that one?" I spoke, causing the marked white one to look at me with curiosity. _

_"They are Night Furies, Luna. Just younger ones, like you. And that one has scars. She likes to fight." My tiny mind could barely comprehend this. I looked at the scarred one, and she looked at me. _

_"What's her name?" I asked. _

_"Dot." Dad said. "One day, if one of them likes you, you can fly with one." He smiled. _

_I looked back at Dot. She had one green eye, and one blue eye, and both of them were staring at me, waiting. I watched her, and she watched me. I was allowed to walk now, and as he put me down, Dot walked up, her eyes narrowed, and started to sniff me. I giggled, watching her, my lips forming into a smile. She watched my mouth, and smiled too, very badly. I giggled again, and she sniffed at my belly, which tickled and made me laugh. _

_All of a sudden she growled, startling me, but she wasn't growling at me. She was growling at the other dragons, which they confirmed. I didn't understand what just happened, but daddy and mommy seemed to, smiling. I didn't question it. _

_"You have an admirer, Luna." Said mommy. I smiled at her, then turned back to Dot. She looked at me, huffing, then started tickling me again. I giggled, kicking and screaming as _my_ dragon continued making me laugh. _

_(End Flashback) _

_**~Noble~ **_

I didn't know the way. Crap. Everything was going great till now.

I landed on a small island called Berk, trying to think of which direction we went next. I couldn't tell. The journey I took when I was small faded with my memory of it. I couldn't remember past this point. I couldn't remember, in all my awesomeness, where in the world I was. I wish I would have paid more attention! Something seemed to have distracted me here, but I couldn't remember what. I was only ten. I banged my head for memory, but none came. I couldn't ask other dragons where to go... they'd give me knowing and pitiful looks, and I'd end up being more embarrassed to go there than I was now. I sighed.

This would be so much easier if I knew where I was going. I growled softly, looking at the stars. I'd find out where I was going tomorrow. In the meantime, I might as well get some rest. Dawn would come early.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello, children of the Earth! so many of you that read The Legend of the Light Fury will notice that my update speed is way down, and that's because I have begun triple checking my punctuation. A lot of people used to harp on me about that, though they praised me on speed... I can't win here. lol.**_

_**Alright how would you guys feel if I started dedicating chapters to people again? That was the fun days! I'll include your fanfiction name, your amazing review, and my response to it at the top of the page. Remember this is whoever's review I thought was most helpful and/or inspiring. And also maybe Noble, Dot and I will have a conversation about it!**_

_**Noble: Hold on. You gave me only 7 lines?! That's terrible!**_

_**Me: Hey, you're going to meet up with Dot in chapter 3! Don't get selfish!**_

_**Dot: I didn't even get a part.**_

_**Me: See?**_

_**Noble: ...*mutters* fine.**_

_**Dot: Besides, my purpose is bigger than yours.**_

_**Me: You guys don't even know your purposes!**_

_**Noble: Well then can you tell us already?! **_

_**Me: Fine. *whispers in Dot's ear***_

_**Noble: Hey what about me?!**_

_**Dot: *pales* uh... Noble... I don't think you really want to know your purpose.**_

**_Noble: Come on! You guys are killing me. What is it?!_**

**_Me: *whispers in Noble's ear*_**

**_Noble: *pales* You're right. I didn't want to know. *backs away from Dot*_**

**_Me: *facepalm* You guys can't just start avoiding each other now!_**

**_Noble: If you had just told us this in the first place this wouldn't have happened._**

**_Me: Come on. You guys are unrelated opposite gender dragons that are about the same age! You should have seen this coming!_**

**_Dot: I thought we were cousins..._**

**_Me: *facepalm* I'm going to go get an ice pack for my headache..._**

**_~ Lighty7_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is dedicated to...**_

_***Drum Roll***_

_**dreamwing!  
A good plot twist would be if lux (since she's the prettiest dragon) had one of her scales pluck by a mean male dragon and was forced to be his mate and dot helps lux cope.**_

_**Well, actually Lux will remain clean but I had no intention of using the scale thing at all. You sparked the idea for the ending of this chapter! Thanks for the plot bunny! It really helped! (Plus Noble will like it)**_

_**Dot: *snorts* yeah thanks a lot. I've lost all freedom I had thanks to you.**_

_**Me: Come on, Noble isn't THAT bad...**_

_**Noble: huh?**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: _An Unexpected Moment of Insanity_**

**~Dot~**

I awoke with the sun.

The minute the sun peeked over the sea to see if the world was awake, I jumped up, stretching my wings. I immediately went one place, and one place only.

I flew to the chiefs house.

To Luna.

Her golden head was sound asleep, snoring softly. As I would be gone when she woke, I decided to give her a passing gift. I licked the side of her head, making sure her hair stuck straight up. It was difficult, as her golden hair reached about mid waist. I was satisfied with only a bit of her hair sticking up, only because she would know I had done it. I had done it once before.

I flew out the window before she woke up, and I simply left.

Everyone would know where I'd gone, so that wouldn't be much of an issue. I felt guilty about leaving without saying goodbye, but it was all for the best. I didn't want to cause disruption by leaving so late. I could feel the sense of freedom, flying away from Berk. I knew to just keep flying North-East, knowing it would lead me to the place I belonged.

**~Noble~**

So maybe I woke up a little later than intentionally planned.

So maybe I was ultra tired.

I had thought it over, and I still didn't know where the heck I was supposed to go. Well... it couldn't be far. I would start with North and try from there. I flapped my wings for a brief second, knowing I would be in for a long journey, wherever the heck I was going.

Then something caught my eye, and I stood still. Off in the distance towards the human village, a single white dragon flew a little towards where I was headed, but more east.

YES!

Luck had finally turned me around! Fairly certain that the dragon was a Night Fury, I followed her, making sure to hide in the clouds.

**o.O.o**

Once I'd caught up, I checked to see if she was anyone I knew.

She was covered with literally a hundred scars, some curved and some straight. One raked along her one of her primary ears. I couldn't tell from just her form. I'd have to get in for a closer look later.

**~Dot~**

I felt like something was watching me, and I didn't like it. I'd make the island in a couple of hours, I was certain, but that didn't stop me from feeling strange. I growled low in my throat, sure now that something was near.

One of my primary ears twitched a bit, like someone's gaze was on it. I immediately turned, looking around, looking down, then up. Something black retreated into the clouds. I hoped whoever it was thought I hadn't seen. I turned back around, looking as if I'd seen nothing.

I'd jump it on land. An aerial fight over the open ocean wasn't a good bet.

**~Noble~**

The female Night Fury had turned on a dime, faster than anything I'd ever seen. I was blinded for a moment by her wings reflecting the sun, stunning me. As soon as I recovered, I retreated quickly, hoping she didn't see me.

My wish had been granted, or so it seemed.

The female had turned back around, her gaze dead set on the open ocean, which was beginning to show a little land. Yes! I remembered now! The land stretched on forever before turning into ocean again... but I seemed to forget again after that. I'd better stick with this Night Fury, whether I knew her or not. Because she seemed to be going the same place I was.

The Night Fury mating grounds.

Where hopefully I'd find my parents.

**o.O.o**

**~Dot~**

I closed my eyes. Land was so close I could feel the piney smell of the trees, could hear the running water streams, could taste the faint essence of...

I dived down suddenly, turning on a dime. Fish! The hunt was on. I could feel the swimming of a giant fish through the ocean. Being so close to land, it would be easy to drag it ashore. My eyes narrowed and my ears twitched, diving into the ocean at lightning speed.

It was a shark. I was sure of it now. Though it would only be half my size it would put up a good fight. And then I misjudged. There were more. Many more. And then I smiled, waiting for the fight that was about to take place. I went limp, as if dead.

**~Noble~**

What in the world was she doing?!

I dived after her, staying above the water's surface.

She went limp all of a sudden, as if she had died from hitting the water so hard. I stared in shock. She couldn't have. Night Furies had a huge tolerance to hitting speed and pressure. She couldn't be out that easily. But it looked like she was.

Complications inside my mind led to arguments. She wouldn't drown down there, but sharks were rapidly approaching. Way too many for her to handle, even if she was in full health, and did look like a natural hunter. What to do?

**~Dot~**

The first of the sharks approached, and I jumped into action, holding the element of surprise. I didn't shoot a fireball, because that wouldn't leave much meat left, but I did attack first with my claws, then with my teeth. Before I knew it the shark was dead and bleeding tremendously.

Success!

I positioned myself over the shark and pulled with all my might, flapping my wings and pushing water down, but it was to no avail. The shark and the water's weight was too heavy for me. It was too much for me to carry. I had overestimated my strength.

Oh if only I had been blessed with Thunder's strength.

Then I thought of the stalker. An idea sparked to life.

::Hey. Stalker dragon. I've got a kill down here, and if you help me carry it, we can split it.::

**~Noble~**

What was going on down there?!

All I saw was the dragoness springing to life and attacking the first shark, but a pool of blood had gathered everywhere and the other sharks were coming up fast. I was contemplating diving in after her, when she said something.

::Hey. Stalker dragon. I've got a kill down here, and if you help me carry it, we can split it.:: I was astonished. She sounded so calm, like she wasn't just facing a life-death situation here. Food did sound appealing, though.

::Yeah. Be down there in a minute, and I'm not a stalker!:: In reality I was gathering my courage... diving into a pool of dragon-eating sharks was not just something you overlooked.

::If you responded to it, then you are.:: She was clever. A new trait.

::I was responding because you obviously need help.:: How did she know I was following her in the first place?!

::Yeah, about that. Sharks are on the move here.:: She STILL sounded calm. What an insane female.

::Fine, I'm coming.:: Taking all the courage I could muster, I plunged into the icy depths.

**~Dot~**

The stalker was taking too long! I was about to be shark food. I was about to abandon my kill then kill the stalker, when I heard a brief, ::Fine, I'm coming.::

Then there was a disturbance in the water. Finally.

The sharks were now circling, bumping me with their noses, giving the signal that they were ready to attack. Then something attached itself to my prey. Fearfully, I pulled, hoping that they would just let go. Instead, they pulled with me, thrusting it's wings up and down.

It was the stalker. I did the same, aiming for the surface.

Success! We both pulled the bloody shark out of the water, fighting to keep ourselves airborne.

::I can take it from here.:: I said, only really looking at the stalker for the first time. He had a darker color of green eyes than my father's, and his wings were about two feet longer. Built for speed. Most importantly, he was a freaking Night Fury!

My eyes widened and I yanked the shark out of his clutches, catching him off guard. He dropped about ten feet, dangerously close to the water.

::Hey!:: he easily climbed the air back to me.

::You didn't say you were a Night Fury!:: I said furiously.

::Does that make a difference?!:: he growled, ::So are you!::

::It makes all the difference!:: I growled.

::How?!:: I stayed silent, growling softly, but allowing him to follow me.

::Are we going to argue or get to land so we can eat?:: I asked mildly. The male Night Fury growled, fuming.

::What's your name?:: I asked, knowing I'd messed up. I'd have to deal with him later so I might as well get on a I-don't-like-you-but-I-won't-kill-you basis.

::I'm Noble.:: he said. I snorted, giving him an unamused look.

::My _name_ is Noble.:: he said, giving me a look. Ooh this dragon did _not_ like me. That gave me a bit of relief.

::What kind of a name is Noble?:: I said, amused.

::Then what's yours, Miss-I'm-So-Perfect?:: he asked, growling.

::Dot. And I'm far from perfect, Noble.:: I told him.

::You don't have any room to insult me then, do you?:: He asked a little milder.

::I wasn't insulting you. Why did your parents name you Noble?::

::Why did your parents name you Dot?:: he asked, clearly telling me I'd have to give information to get some. His eyes were still narrowed, and he wasn't talking nicely. I didn't say anything. Two could play at that game, though I was pretty sure he was winning since I asked first.

Finally, we were over a forest on land. I was about to glide gracefully to land on a rock, dropping the shark on the ground, when Noble tumbled into me, sending us both flying into a tree and landing in a heap on the ground.

::What was that for?! Or are you just naturally terrible at landings?!:: I growled, trying to escape, but his weight was crushing me, and his tail kept tripping me. He didn't say anything. He rolled over, trying to climb up the tree, and away from me.

His claws dug into the tree bark, and he climbed away, leaving me on the ground along with his tail fins. I roared at him, then went to go find the shark, but it was already gone.

::Thanks a lot, stalker. Your idiot landing lost us our food.:: I growled, enraged. I didn't just risk my life to get my dinner stolen from me. I immediately started tracking the darn thing, leaving the dragon to his own devices.

**~Noble~**

I jumped down from the tree, knowing she had gone to find her shark. I tripped and rolled again. The infuriating female was right about something. I really was terrible with landings.

I sighed, about to go after her, when I saw something shimmery on the ground.

Confused, I leaned in close, unaware what the thing was.

All of a sudden my eyes widened in shock.

A single solitary scale gleamed in the light.

A white scale.

_Dot's_ white scale.

Which meant...

_Oh_ crap.

* * *

**_A/N: Hello all! Wait... Lighty 7 actually posted twice in one week?! It's like old times! About that... I was thinking of posting once a week, on Monday. Gives me something to look forward to on that horrible day. So what do you think?_**

**_Also I might get a little weird in my writing next chapter... My empathy level has risen to maximum and I have been sobbing uncontrollably since last time I posted so yeah. Don't recommend any sad movies to me at all. Ill be locked in my room for the rest of the week crying my eyes out. Not even awesome movies that have sad parts in them. (Even HTTYD would be a problem at this point.)_**

**_Btw! The dedication chapter thing is still on! Post a helpful/inspiring review and you get the next chapter dedicated to you!_**

**_Dot: WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME LIGHTY?! WHY WOULD YOU TAKE AWAY MY FREEDOM THAT I _JUST_ EARNED?!_**

**_Noble: What is going on?_**

**_Me: Haven't you read the new chapter, Noble...? You got pretty mad in it so you're not really your normal self. But don't worry you'll loosen up._**

**_Noble: ... What?_**

**_Dot: READ THE CHAPTER NOBLE *sobs in corner*_**

**_Noble: *reads the chapter* AHHHHHHHHG! O_O (yes!) NOOOOOO! _**

**_Dot: ... What did you sa-_**

**_Noble: NOTHING. HOW COULD YOU LIGHTY?! *whispers* thanks so much._**

**_Me: lol_**

**_Dot: Is there something going on that I should know about..._**

**_Me & Noble: Nothing! *grins*_**

* * *

**_IMPORTANT: Also if you friend me on Facebook you'll get crap of what's going on in my life. It was an idea thought up by SlyNightfury so everyone give him a hand! My name is Lighty Seven on there btw and my picture has a lightning flower on it if you must know :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is dedicated to... **_

**_YouAreTheBeautiful1!  
_**

**_Okay, so as none of you know, I am Lighty7's sister. Lighty, when you started reading this fanfic to me (DONT HATE ME) I thought it was gonna be really boring. But much to my surprise it was totally amazing. There is so much action in this, but there has yet to be romance. Honestly, I think this is your best work yet. I want to thank you for letting me have a part in this fanfic (as Lux of course). Although I exteremely disagree with you when Dot says that Lux is beautiful. Oh, I do have scars. 7 to be exact. Please don't ruin this story for me! I really enjoy it! I don't really have any suggestions for you but when I come up with something I will make sure that you are notified! _**

**_Sis, beauty is not measured by how many scars you have in the real world. I am referring to your personality and your appearance. In the world of dragons, having scars is not good. In the real world, scars are cool. (She _****_doesn't get it) Anyway yeah, Lux's personality is based off of my sister's, who is a hopeless romantic by the way... Yeah she's the reason I started writing a romance in the first one, same with the first book. But my no means am I Dot... don't even assume that, as she did. Dot has a unique personality that is SO different from mine._**

**_Dot: She actually thought that you were me?! ROFL! _**

**_Lux: Hey don't judge!_**

**_Noble: Hey isn't this chapter the one where Dot rips my head off..._**

**_Me: ... no... Thats just the next chapter! :D_**

_**Noble: *flies away***_

_**Me: Hey you get back here! We have to start the chapter and you're up first! Hang on guys... this may take a minute...**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Assumptions_**

_**~Noble~**_

::Oh gods...:: I pleaded. ::_Please_ don't let this be what I think it is...::

::What are you talking about?! Help me get the shark before something eats it!:: Dot said, sounding extremely annoyed.

I panicked, completely afraid of the enraged female, then quickly hid the scale under some leaves that were sitting nearby. I rushed to help, hoping she wouldn't kill me.

::Some animal left it here, come help me get it!:: She growled, clearly angry that I wasn't pulling my weight around here. This female was mean. Really mean.

::Hold up, I'm coming!:: I growled.

::Seriously do you want half of this or what?!:: She came into view just as she said that, her face fuming, standing beside the shark, which was barely damaged at all. That was weird. Usually if an animal stole food, it ate it. Fast.

I gazed around at our surroundings, sure that something was wrong. There was a faint musty moss smell in the air, and the dead shark was located right by a huge tree that was probably wider than I was long. It wasn't uncommon to find trees like this. Yet something was wrong...

::Fine I'll get it.:: Dot snapped. She positioned herself over the shark and tried to lift it, but she only got a few feet in the air. She must have overestimated the sheer size of the shark. It was at least about three fourths of her size.

How did she get it here in the first place? It must have caused her a lot of difficulty in the air just keeping it up.

And then I saw it. _Oh_ crap. Just under her right foreleg, in the crevice between her leg and her body, a single black scale shone in the sunlight of noon.

::Oh Gods.:: My thoughts slipped away from me and I spoke without thinking, losing my lines.

Dot immediately looked at me like I was insane. She looked down at herself and then back at me.

::What are you, crazy? We need to get out of here before-:: she was cut off. A dragon about two times bigger than her jumped on her back, rolling her off the shark. She growled, almost happily before easily escaping the strange dragon's hold. The dragon looked at her in shock. It was as if it'd never been beat.

I was about to help her when she growled.

::My fight.:: she said. I nodded, looking on in case she needed help, but it didn't look like she needed anyone's help. She easily dodged ever swipe, escaped every holding bond.

Then I realized she was playing with it. She just wanted it to wear down it's energy. And it did. And then it happened. She sprung, leaping into action. She landed on it's back, her claws digging into it's green scales. It was over. If the dragon couldn't escape, then she would either kill it, or let it go.

I got a good look at the dragon. It was a Monstrous Nightmare, but it wasn't the typical red. It was more like a green color with purple in it wasn't a Night Fury, I dragged the shark over to the side, guarding it.

::I give up!:: The dragon said suddenly. Dot released it after sinking her claws in deeper. It whimpered and flashed teeth.

::What possessed you to take my food?:: Dot asked, flashing her dangerous teeth. The dragon seemed almost melancholy.

::You know how hungry hatchlings get, right?:: The dragon was female, it's voice giving it away. The mother Monstrous Nightmare got up with some difficulty. Dot softened immediately, but the hard edge in her personality didn't shift, her eyes still cold as steel. She shifted her wings, drawing them out a bit before tucking them back in.

And then suddenly a tiny Nightmare ran out of the woods, tripping over a branch on the ground. Dot softened even more. She nodded at the fellow female before walking towards me, then walking past me.

::What are you doing?::

::Come on. Leave the shark.::

::But-::

::Now.:: She looked at me with hard, cold eyes. Then she looked towards the female again while it stared at her in utter shock.

::Don't steal other people's food again.:: She said simply, harshly, as if it was a threat. The dragoness nodded.

::Thank you.:: She said.

I stared in awe of what just happened. This Night Fury was the strangest one I'd ever met. I left the shark and followed Dot out of the clearing and through the woods where we first crash landed, not speaking the entire time.

::That was generous.:: I said simply, hoping the insane female wouldn't turn around and bite my head off.

::What did you expect?:: She almost growled.

::At first I expected you to kill her.:: I said, a little more confidently now.

::Why are you still here?!:: She growled. I froze. She couldn't know the truth. She would think that I did it on purpose, kill me for something that I had no intention of doing.

::You owe me.:: I said, hoping for an excuse.

::What possessed you to think that?:: She growled, her eyes flashing back at me, turning around.

::You said that if I helped you with the shark, I could have half, which you just gave away. You have no way of paying me back at the moment, so I will follow you until you do.:: I said, protecting her from the truth.

I wasn't an idiot. I knew what happened to dragons after they separated from their mates. Bad things, only bad things. Dying of early age, terrible luck, hard pickings all together. I sighed. Was that what we were now, whether we had a say in it or not? I didn't even know this dragon, nor did I want to.

She was ruthless and vicious, she had proved so with her killing of the shark and her constant yelling. She didn't like me, and I didn't like her. That was just how it was.

:Although,: I thought to myself, :she does have a generous streak, even if she is entirely rude and terrible.:

She looked at me like I was insane.

::You're that stubborn.:: She said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement, as if she was confirming it. She sighed.

::I'm that awesome.:: I said. I better get used to being nice.

::Fine. Let's go.:: The steely edge in her thoughts and in her personality was back. Her tail trailed behind her as she left. Maybe that was just a wall. It was almost as if she had put up a steel wall around herself without even realizing it. I walked after her, shaking my wings a bit. She was crazy. I shook my head. This was not going the way I'd planned at all.

_**~Dot~**_

The nerve of that dragon. I did like to pay people back, but this was insane. I couldn't fathom why in the world he would end up following me. That idiot dragon. But as long as he was following me, I pledged to make his life a living heck.

::I hope you fall in a hole.:: I growled. He snorted.

::Like I would be the one to fall in a hole.:: He said simply, making my anger rise.

It was now afternoon, and sunset was beginning to spark over the horizon.

::Don't think that just because I owe you makes me like this situation. Because I don't. In fact, the only reason I'm not killing you is because you smell okay.:: I growled.

::You think I smell okay? I'm touched. I didn't think you liked anything about me.:: His cocky attitude was killing me. I growled. Why did I give him something to work with?

::Oh please. I merely said you didn't smell bad. If you smelled bad, then I would have killed you.:: I kept walking, my tail dragging around behind me. Where was that clearing?! I couldn't fly through the trees in this forest.

::It's reassuring that the only thing that's keeping me alive is my smell.:: He muttered. Idiot. In reality, he did smell better than normal males, which was okay in my book, as I did have a fairly strong sense of smell. But everything else about him was simply infuriating. The attitude, the cockiness, everything. It was as if he was trying to make me hate him.

::Look, whether you like it or not you're stuck with me, so get over it.:: He said after a while, starting to get annoyed. All at once, I turned around quick as lightning and pinned him to the ground.

::You're only alive because I owe you. You're only here because I feel a sense of debt and a sense of empathy. You would be dead right now if I didn't feel either of those. So shut your trap or die.:: I growled menacingly. He looked completely surprised. The jerk. He got up after I let go, walking off to the side.

::This will be easier for both of us if we try not to constantly rip each other's throats out.:: He suggested quietly. I softened. At least he was trying.

::Where were you headed before this?:: I asked suddenly, hoping to find out what he was up to.

::I was actually heading to the mating grounds.:: He said, catching my attention. The were only a couple of things that a male dragon would want with the mating grounds. I kept walking, hoping he wouldn't notice my change of pace.

::That's where I'm headed.:: I said simply.

::Might I ask why?:: He asked, surprising me. This time I tried to be nice, as I could tell he was making an effort.

::I'm going back to my birthplace.:: I said quietly, shaking my wings a bit before tucking them back in. That was beginning to be a habit.

::Why are _you_ going there?:: I asked, narrowing my eyes.

::My parents and I were separated years ago.:: He said in the same tone as I did. ::I'm hoping I can find them.::

::Oh.:: I said. Noble was surprising me more and more, the more I spoke with him.

::Not what you were expecting?:: He asked quietly, simply trying to keep the conversation from reaching awkwardness.

::That's not really the reason most dragons go to the mating grounds.:: I said, not exactly answering his question.

::You're not going there for that either.:: He suggested. I sighed.

::Motives are motives.::

Then everything was quiet. We continued our slow steady pace into the woods, trying to find where we had landed, but I recalled that it was closer than how far we had walked. It was only a few minutes of walking, one minute if you ran.

We had been out here for hours.

::We're lost.:: I said before sitting down. Noble filed in after me, staying about ten feet away, his ears raised. A good distance. A couple of trees were in between us.

All of a sudden the scales underneath my right forearm started itching like crazy. I used my left leg to scratch it, but it wouldn't let up. I turned, closing my eyes and bit at it. The itch was traveling down my leg now. I growled, and I could no longer hear Noble moving.

If he was dead, so be it.

_**~Noble~**_

I froze, waiting for the moment when she'd open her eyes and see the black scales that were pushing the white ones out, but she didn't. She continued scratching obliviously. I couldn't believe it. She'd already disposed about ten of her white scales by scratching and didn't really realize it.

::Should I tell her?:: I thought, closing my eyes and hoping she wouldn't see.

::Tell me what?!:: She growled before turning back to me. What a time to loose my lines. This was wrong. Everything was wrong.

_**~Dot~**_

Noble looked like he was in pain.

::I swear I didn't mean to. I didn't do it on purpose.:: He said quietly. I sent him an extremely confused look.

::Look at the place it itches.:: He said before getting out of dodge and climbing a tree, which it seemed he was fairly good at.

I narrowed my eyes and turned around, and then I understood. My stomach clenched around itself. My eyes narrowed to slits. And then I knew why he was following me, I knew why he was making an effort to be nice.

I understood, so far in the day why he had been acting so strange.

Because white scales were shedding down my leg, and black ones were replacing them.

All my white scales that had fallen like tears from my leg were now grey.

I knew and understood now.

And one thing was dead set on my mind.

I was going to kill Noble.

He ripped off my scale.

_**~Viper~**_

I crashed into a tree before turning and firing my plasma blast at the things pursuing me. They dodged quickly and easily before catching up. Now the two dragons chasing me were on either side of me, starting to close in. All at once I stopped in midair, thrusting my wings out. Oh that hurt. The two dragons in front of me had to work to turn since they were flying so fast. And then I flew in the opposite direction, quickly gliding into a cave. I looked back, sure that I'd lost them, but then when I turned back, there one was. I was done.

And so I flew right to it.

::Take me to wherever the heck we're going.:: I growled.

And so they caught me, but our battle was far from over.

* * *

**_A/N: So who is Viper... hmm... whoever guesses this right get's a spoiler in a PM!_**

**_So it's Monday... ugh today was awful. Lets just get right to Dot and Noble's conversation._**

**_Noble: You actually PLAN these conversations?!  
_**

**_Me: Uh... yeah._**

**_Dot: She has to keep her ending interesting doesn't she..._**

**_Noble: Completely off topic question, but you're not really gonna kill me are you...? I'm too awesome to die._**

**_Dot: Yes. You freaking ripped off my scale! What else would I do to you?!_**

**_Noble: You should thank me. You're so mean no one else would want you for a ma-_**

**_Me: Shush Noble don't make her mad..._**

**_Dot: *fumes*_**

**_Noble: ...too late... *flies off*_**

**_Me: You'll never catch him now, he's faster than you are..._**

**_Dot: I can still kill you..._**

**_Me: *pales* NOBLE COME BACK! TAKE ME WITH YOU!_**

**_Anyway seriously guys I wasn't going to let Dot find out this early... but someone PMed me a suggestion (you know who you are) and told me about it, caused me to rethink some things. Sadly I can't dedicate a chapter to you though unless you leave it in a review..._**

**_Okay guys until next monday!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to...**_

_**Ashbringer36!**_

**Yeah Lighty... your screwed... um... well Noble is awesome so He'll come back for you :)**  
**anyway, I'm not really one for all the romancey kind of stuff so I don't have much advice... but Viper... hm... she's clearly a Nightfury of some kind but... hmmm... relative to Noble?**  
**either way... how about you have something like say... a spawn of the Red Death attack... make things exciting. lol**

_**Yay! Noble did in fact come back to save me so don't worry about it :3**_

_**Noble: *mumbles* But I almost died...**_

_**Dot: Get over yourself, Noble. It's not like you dying is any worse than having to be your mate. **_

_**Me: Dot, be nice.**_

___**Dot: Do I have to?**_

_**Noble: That's a definite yes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: _Insecurity_**

_~Dot~_

I wanted to attack Noble, but I couldn't. I couldn't even look away.

I was frozen.

The black scales growing up from my leg were pretty, glinting in the light of sunset. But my white ones were what I was used to. They were my whole life. They were my moon and stars, my weapons, my shields... but they were gone.

And suddenly I was afraid. The loss of something so important in my life crashed down on me like a mountain slide.

The black scales seemed so foreign, so alien, like they weren't even a part of me. I hated them. I knew what they meant. I understood what they stood for.

Yet I couldn't look away. They were holding me captive, watching me. They weren't even mine. They had sprung up for _Noble_, they had come up because he had ripped off a white scale in his idiotic landing. And they marked me as his. It was over. Everything I had worked for was gone. All of my training, all of my hard work had gone to waste.

Everything I had done, had prepared for was gone with the passing of a single scale. One, single, solitary scale. One question haunted me.

::Why was it you?:: I asked calmly, turning around. Killing him now would mean death for me. I had to think rationally. I had to think about myself, even if the dragon in front of me was the bane of my existence.

::Huh?:: he asked, extremely confused.

::Only a male Night Fury could tear off a scale of a female Night Fury. It's something to do with the shape of their claws,:: I explained patiently, ::but I have fought thousands of male Night Furies, and they only gave me scars. Why was it you that could rip off one of my scales? What makes you so special?:: I asked him, glaring now. He fell out of the tree, landing on his back. Ouch.

::I thought you were going to kill me.:: he said cautiously, wincing and turning over. I growled.

::Hurting you would mean hurting myself.:: My eyes narrowed at him, staring daggers. I wanted to hurt him, to make him suffer. My white scales were my life, my being, and now they were being stolen away from me.

Gone, for all eternity.

_~Noble~_

She turned back around to look at her scales.

I could sense her fear, her sorrow. The steel wall was gone, replaced by raw emotions. I could feel what she was thinking, what she was feeling, and only then did I realize what she had worked for, accomplished, was gone.

She was terrified.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what _to_ say.

My wings extended, then shrunk, flexing in on themselves.

Then all of a sudden, she tore her gaze away from her scales, and stared her cold, steely glare at me again. Her wall had been rebuilt in a heartbeat, closing off every single thing except her talking line. I stared at her in regret. My stupid landing skills...

::There's a way to fix this.:: she said calmly.

::What?:: I asked, hoping she wasn't suggesting what I thought she was.

She seemed distant, thinking it through, then she nodded her head, as if confirming her decision.

::What?:: I repeated. Here I was sitting here, thinking I was doomed for the rest of my life, when she jumped into it and thought of a solution. I was an idiot, but, then again, I was an awesome idiot.

::It's a long shot,:: she said, ::but we have to try... unless you want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life.::

There was a pause. I knew what she was saying.

:_I_ don't want to be stuck with _you_.: her eyes said, glaring into my soul. I shook my wings a bit in annoyance.

::Fine. What is it?:: I asked, watching her flick her tail. She looked back at her scales, then back at me, sighing.

::We have to burn them off.::

My eyes widened. Burning scales off _hurt_ insanely bad. It had to be raised to an extremely high temperature. And with our bond, I would feel everything she felt. To even suggest that made me shiver, fearing the worst.

::You're kidding. I'm not that terrible, am I?:: I said. A flash of anger went through her eyes. That was a yes. She was willing to go through torture to be rid of me... seemed _great_. Plus she was probably going to kill me after this, but I could always fly away. I doubted that she was fast enough to catch up with me, but still, going through all that pain... I shifted my wings uncomfortably.

On the other hand, being stuck with this dragon for the rest of my life... that sounded like living -ahem- heck.

::Let's do it.::

**o.O.o**

_The next morning..._

**o.O.o**

Noble and I slept in different trees. Every minute was agony. I couldn't sleep, so I ended up staying up half the night thinking.

We'd have to go to the mating grounds. We'd need at least five Night Furies to be able to burn off the scales, and I was too embarrassed to go back and face my family like this. It was too risky.

Something in me told me to stop, that this was wrong, but I shook it off. This was crazy, yes, and it had only been done once before, but I couldn't stand the thought of not being free. Freedom was my number one priority. Anything that took away that, had to go.

::Look. Right now it's just a few scales, but if we get separated, the farther we are apart, the more scales will shed. We need to stick together.:: I glared at Noble, who had just woken up, waiting for his reaction.

::That's new for you.:: he said simply.

::Don't misunderstand.:: I growled, my eyes glaring, making him uncomfortable. He moved his tail fins back and forth awkwardly. Then all of a sudden my stomach growled. Both of our eyes flew directly to my stomach.

::Hungry?:: he sounded amused.

::It's feeding time at home!:: I said defensively.

::Wait, you have a human?!:: he sounded shocked.

::Yes, is there something wrong with that?:: I growled.

::Oh no, it's nothing. It's just pet dragons get a little... soft, don't they?::

Then I realized... he was teasing me. I growled in annoyance, knowing I couldn't lay a claw on him.

::I don't think so. Remember how I almost cut off your head?:: I said cooly.

::Remember how you couldn't lift a single shark into the air?::

Was he... smirking? I growled, flashing my teeth. If he wanted me mad, he got me mad. He unfolded his wings confidently.

::Wanna have a race?::

That was new. Noble had, once again, surprised me.

::You're on.:: I growled. My stomach growled again, louder than the one coming from my throat.

::Shouldn't we get food first?:: He asked smugly. My stomach growled in response. If my stomach wasn't a part of me, I would have killed it by now. I growled at my stomach, and it growled back. Maybe I should've just shut up.

::Fine. Let's go to the ocean.:: I said, trying to find a clearing in the trees again. Noble followed, but he looked at me strangely.

::You know there's more than fish to eat, don't you?:: he said. I turned around.

::Fish is all I've ever eaten.:: I said simply, then continued my search, my tail trailing behind me. Noble quickly ran in front of me, blocking my path.

::Then you've never tasted real food.:: he seemed to radiate smugness. I glared at him.

::I don't want _real food_.:: I growled... and my stomach growled right back.

::I think your stomach disagrees with you.:: Noble said, sending me a look.

::Fine! Whatever! Take me to your mystery food source!:: I growled, glaring at him.

**o.O.o**

::So far, not enjoying this.:: I growled softly, trying not to disturb the prey, which so happened to be a giant brown bear. Noble glared at me, then shrunk to a crouching position, creeping away from me and close to the bear.

His shoulders pumped up and down, each taking a turn. This kind of hunting had died out when dragons and humans first made peace on Berk, so I looked on with curiosity.

Noble's irises narrowed to slits and his claws extended. His wings were held tight against his body, and his tail flicked back and forth.

The bear raked it's claws against the tree nearby, then turned around and rubbed it's back against it. How in the world was he going to kill this thing? He could barely land as it was, yet he looked like he knew what he was doing...

When the bear turned around, minding it's own business, Noble pounced as gracefully as... well, me, and landed somewhat clumsily on it's back, his claws sinking in through it's fur. The bear reared up, but then fell with the weight of the big dragon on it's back. It roared and scratched and twisted and turned, struggling to get away, but Noble dodged every attack, all the while staying on the creature's back. Then he quickly took the creature's head into his mouth, and abruptly turned his head sharply to the right. My eyes widened. He broke it's neck.

Then it was over. The bear was dead, blood oozing out of it's mouth.

I came into the light, knowing that though my scales were useful for blinding someone, they were a dead giveaway for anywhere but the clouds.

::How in the world do you eat that thing?:: I asked, looking at all it's gigantic fur. Noble gave me a look, then started narrowly burning off it's fur. He titled his head at practiced angles, burning off layer after layer.

I was in awe. I'd never seen this skill, though I'd heard about it.

Then, all that was left was a big hunk of meat that was pretty cooked. Noble looked up.

::Now, Miss-I-Don't-Need-Anyone, dig in.::

_~Viper~_

I was taken underwater, to a place known by only five dragons in the entire world. I didn't know where I was. The world was so dark, clouded. The murky black water didn't give anything away beyond bubbling.

::This way.:: A strange dragon with lights all over it's body, guiding me to a cave.

There was no hope for escape. I knew that now. Then, if it was possible, it got even darker. My black body didn't help any in this environment.

::How have you been, my boy?:: A creature rumbled in the deep. An unseen shocked look washed over my face.

::You.:: I said simply, not believing what I was hearing.

::I've just awoken, and I'm very hungry, my sweet. Very hungry... but I'd offer you some food if I had any.:: a feminine deep-toned thought train said.

::What do you want, Nocturna?:: I replied, growling.

::I need you to check on my son for me. How is he?:: the voice asked in a hushed tone. A pang hit me. Panic. I had to lie.

::Last I checked he was doing well. Almost ready to fly.:: I told her.

::Ah, I see. I expect he's almost ready to escape his nest and join me down here?:: she asked expectantly.

::Not quite.::

I could feel the giant narrow her eyes.

::I _WILL_ see my son this year, Viper. I have waited long enough. You seem to be able to tell me much more about him than anyone else can. If this information is inaccurate, boy, you won't live to see the next sunrise.::

* * *

_**A/N: What? I've been gone for two weeks? Sorry I couldn't hear you... I was busy having a ton of stuff lost and losing my phone... but seriously I'm finally back guys :D**_

_**Okay now I'm not gonna have much time so I'm gonna make this Author's Note short. Basically, I love you guys that are reviewing. It really helps to know how I'm doing :)**_

_**If you friend me on Facebook as **_**Lighty Seven**_**, sometimes I post pictures of what the characters look like. I've already done Lux, and you usually get a sneak peek of the chapter sometime before it's posted. Cool right?  
**_

_**Also don't forget the chapter dedication, which is still going on! Post a helpful/inspiring review and you get your name and review at the top of the page! :) Plus Me, Dot and Noble will have a short little conversation about it!**_

_**Dot: Stop bribing people, Lighty.**_

_**Me: I'm not bribing, I'm encouraging :3**_

_**Noble: *snorts* right**_

_**Me: Plus they like it... right guys? :D**_

_**Dot: This chapter was weird.**_

_**Noble: I know right?! Who knew I could cook bear! Awesome!**_

_**Dot: No, I mean Viper. He seems familiar somehow, I can't really place it.**_

_**Me: *evil chuckle***_

_**Dot: What...?**_

**_Noble: I think she knows something we don't know..._**

**_Me: Noble is smarter than he acts, Dot :3_**

**_Dot: As long as I don't have to be stuck with him, I'm good._**

**_Me: Dot, I don't think you'll be thinking like that for very long..._**

**_Noble: *eyes widen and flies away*_**

_**Me: Stop flying away Noble! Jeez. Can one of you help me get him back? :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: What? How long have I been gone? I honestly have no idea. All I know is that it's not Monday, it's Sunday! I'm so sorry for abandoning you guys last week, I had SO much on my plate. Good news is that I'm the captain of my Colorguard team! Bad news is theres a bunch of immature brats whining about how unfair it was... but life is life and no one said it was going to be easy! So without further adue...**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to...**_

**Dreamwing!**

**Gosh Lighty, you always seem to have phone problems! Do I sense a bit of attraction between the dragons? I can just see them now... Dot and Noble sitting in a tree, S-N-U-G-G-L-I-N- *is knocked out by Dot***

_**lol yeah I do have a lot of phone problems don't I...? If you were there when the Legend of the Light Fury was being made, I jumped into a pool with my phone in my pocket . worst. experience. ever.**_

_**Dot: You better be right I knocked you out! *mutters to self***_

_**Me: Now, Dot, be nice. Noble is being nice, see?**_

_**Noble: Thats only cause I dont want to be damaged by her... *whispers* She can be abusive...**_

_**Dot: What was that?!**_

_**Noble: o_o nothing...**_

_**Me: Guys be nice! You know what happens when you fight.**_

_**Dot: *winces***_

* * *

**Chapt****er 6: Mixed Emotions**

_**~Lux~**_

The light of day shone brightly through the barn windows, and I gently turned, hoping for more sleep, but getting none. I sighed and flexed my wings a bit, my yellow eyes sleepily opening.

I wondered where Dot was, if she'd found what she was looking for yet. My luminous scales blinded me, the light shining off them. I growled and got up.

I didn't like anything messing with my sleep.

I sighed again, walking over to my brother, Thunder.

::Go away, your scales are making me blind,:: he said, annoyed. I stepped out of the light, and he simply yawned.

::Why haven't you been strutting around as usual?::

Thunder groaned, flicking his tail and rolling over.

::Still moping?:: I asked. He glared at me.

::Well you knew she was going to win.::

He grumbled, got up, and flew out the window. I looked on after him. A male's ego was a fragile thing. Shaking my head, I climbed out the window into the sunlight, using my wings to balance. Another boring morning. Dot's morning probably wasn't boring. She was probably speeding long distances, maybe meeting new dragons, living the dream. I missed her. I missed my big sister. Honestly, I was thinking of joining her.

A few years ago, a dragon snuck out who hadn't won the competition, and he wasn't allowed back on Berk. He was cast out, forgotten. The Night Fury who had done that had grown up on Berk, but had longed for adventure, and didn't have the skills to win the competition.

That was about what I was thinking of doing now. But then I'd be cast out. And I loved my home. I raised my wings a bit, debating my choices.

I wanted something more than just family, I couldn't lie, and _someone_ had to bring up a new generation of Night Furies. Sky and Dot were the only two other eligible females, and neither showed interest. I debated telling mother my plan. She was always so cold, though. I supposed she'd understand what I was thinking of doing, nevertheless.

My desire for something more quenched my love of my home, so I raised my wings, and flew to Luna's house. They would let me back in. There were perks to being one of the only female Night Furies on Berk.

_**~Luna~**_

I glared as I tried to get the dragon spit out of my hair yet again. The stuff hadn't come out for two freakin' days! Oh was I going to kill Dot when she got back.

I threw my hands up, turning around and sighing. I did miss the dragon of course, though she had given me a bit of a strange see-you-later present. I turned around, now staring through the opening for a dragon to fit through. I really missed Dot. Really missed her, though it'd only been a few days. A part of me wanted to get a dragon and fly off in hopes of finding her, but then the consequences would be severe, especially for me. I was the chief's daughter, and I had to set an example. I sighed. Everything would be so much easier if I was a boy. I could go wherever I wanted, whenever I wanted, and I wouldn't have to get _married_. Ah yes, there it was again. The marriage thing kept popping back into my head over and over. The fact of the matter was, I'd have to get married soon. If I was a boy, that wouldn't be a problem. At least not until later.

But alas, I was cursed to be female. I sat on my bed, my head in my hands. And the worst part was, I would have no idea who I was marrying. Some guy in a distant clan. Mother didn't like it, father didn't like it, but it was set in stone back when grandpa signed a treaty. When two opposite gender children were born of the same age in the two different clans, the two would wed, and draw on the tradition of the treaty, and there wasn't a thing anyone could do to stop it.

Here I was thinking about it again. I _hated_ it. I closed my eyes, a tear sweeping down my face. I groaned and walked over to the window, brushing the tear off and acting like it hadn't been there at all. A stone cold look washed over my face as I looked out at the early morning sun.

The island of Berk was a truly beautiful place. And, despite the fact I was here, I'd be a slave. Soon.

Something suddenly caught my eye. A pair of blinding white wings flew straight into the dragon window downstairs.

"What the..."

_**~Dot~**_

::That's _enough_! I've had it with you!:: I roared.

::What is your problem?! I was _joking_!:: Noble growled at me.

::Joking?! _J__oking_?! Look at what you did! Look at my ear! My problem is _you_!:: I lashed out and scratched my claws against the scales of the right claw side of his head. And then, right then, I felt it. I felt every inch of pain he felt, and winced, but it was worth it.

::You know what?! You're abusive, ignorant, and cruel!:: He glared at me with all the strength he could muster.

::You're immature, clumsy, and stupid! Look what you did! Look at the scales we'll have to burn off! You just caused both me and you extra torture! And now it's all over my leg! What were you thinking?!:: I roared. Just when I thought we were actually going to get along, he goes and does a stupid stunt like that.

::I didn't think flying away for some quiet time was a crime against all dragon kind!:: He roared back at me.

::No, it's a crime against me! Look at this!::

He looked, and his eyes widened.

::Dot, stop fighting. Right now.::

::Oh what? Now you think you're the top notch?! Giving me orders?! Well I'm through with you! I'll burn them off _myself_!:: growling, I pounced onto Noble, and a single white scale then fell down in front of my face onto his. His dark green eyes widened, and he shook off the scale. I got off him.

::What's happening?:: I asked him, too scared to fight.

::It's grown all the way to your head,:: he told me, looking up at me with frightened eyes. I growled softly.

::Stop. Anger makes it worse,:: he looked at me calmly, ::we're going to have to stop fighting. For good.::

::That's _lovely_,:: I couldn't resist another growl escaping my mouth, and another white scale fell down my head. I shut up.

::Alright, what do I have to do to make you like me?:: he asked, getting up.

::What?!:: I probably had the most surprised look on my face then.

::You heard me. Tell me how to stop making you angry, and I'll tell you how to stop making me angry,:: he said. I sat there, dumbfounded.

::Well, you can start by being less annoying, and _never_ go off without me again! I don't want another spot coming up!:: I said, my eyes turning to steel.

::Fine. Then you can stop yelling at me and acting like there's a tree up your butt all the time.::

His eyes were fire, his expression steely as mine.

::Fine.::

::Fine.::

He dragged is tail around, turning to face mine, and stretched his tail fins back and forth. A sign of agreement. I did the same, and so we grudgingly vowed not to ever fight again. Like that would hold up long.

_**~Blaze~**_

::No. I vowed never to do that,:: I said, growling softly.

::What choice do you have? Unless someone magically wants to be your mate in the next month, you'll have to wait five years,:: the other fellow male said.

::The final answer is no, and it will never change,:: I told him, stretching my black wings back and fourth, ::I don't do that, and I never will.::

::Suit yourself. The next time we meet, you'll be the only one without a mate.::

And then the stranger flew off in search of some poor female. I hung my head, finally allowing myself to breathe. That guy was a creep. Better have no mate than an unwilling one.

* * *

_**A/N: Alrighty then! Remember to leave a good review! You could be next o_O heheheheheheheeee...**_

**_NEW CHARACTER: Blaze. because my sister insisted -_- she bribed me about the Luna thing too... WHY MUST YOU HAVE SO MUCH MONEY THAT I WANT?! (lol)_**

**_I swear I have no idea where she gets her riches, but as long as I get some, everything is good._**

**_Dot: That's pretty low. You're tormenting poor Luna so you can get money?_**

**_Me: Luna is a FICTIONAL character. she's not even cannon! She doesnt really exist._**

**_Noble: and what about Blaze? what does he have to do with anything._**

**_Me: Again, my sister insisted I create him. If you look closely you'll know why._**

**_Dot: What about..._**

**_Noble: the other dragon?_**

**_Me: *looks at Dot and Noble and snickers*  
_**

**_Dot: What?!_**

**_Me: nothing... the other dragon was created for obvious reasons. He's a [insert colorful launguage here]_**

**_Noble: O_O Lighty!_**

**_Me: What?!_**

**_Noble: I thought you never spoke of strong language._**

**_Dot: Well she's right. Any male that would ever do that is EVIL *looks pointedly at Noble*  
_**

**_Noble: Oh come on! It was an accident!_**

**_Dot: Mhmmmm..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey guys... so someone messaged me about writing rated M stuff for Dot and Noble... yeah sorry guys it's not gonna happen... You guys can if you want to... I just... *ahem* yeah... I just can't write stuff like that and it makes me awkward, so if you write anything like that for Dot and Noble that's fine, but I'm not gonna read it. Nothing personal, just makes me awkward *ahem*. So let's get to the dedication.**_

_**I seriously wish I could have dedicated this to all of you... it was so hard to choose a review, but **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to...**_

**ttt**

**First of all... You never disappoint...all your chapters have been amazing... 2nd of all... If lux is going to leave... Will she be connected to this new character blaze(I mean will they be the ones who meet up) or will he be meeting up\connected with dot and noble. Hope that's answered next chapter. Thirdly if blaze is going to be connected to Lux... You should have him attempt(but not succeed) to pluck one of her scales... And lastly(boy there's allot... Sorry) please update soon**

_**Me: I certainly hope I never will :) Actually that's a pretty good plot bunny. I might do that :3**_

_**Noble: Blaze would be even more of a creep than Flare if he did that though.**_

_**Dot: Who's Flare?**_

_**Me: Riiiiigghhttt you haven't read the chapter yet. He's a dragon that both Noble and Blaze know.**_

_**Dot: Alright, Lighty don't forget to tell them this time!**_

_**Me: Oh yeah... VIPER IS A GUY! I threw like 50 hints out there... black scales... Nocturna calling him son... anyway internet brownies to whoever didn't think he was a girl.**_

_**Noble: lol**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Poison**

_**~Dot~**_

Days passed. Weird days that sometimes left me fuming in anger, or curling up in a ball with sadness. My days with Noble were not happy at this point, definitely not, but tomorrow... tomorrow was special. This was a day in my life that was going to be the turning point of everything. Tomorrowwas my birthday.

I turned, ever so softly to the side.

Noble was watching me in the light of the moon, his black scales glinting. I glared at him, a growl rising in my throat.

::Tomorrow is important to you, isn't it?:: he asked. I stopped my hostility and looked at him in surprise.

::How did yo-::

::I can feel it. It's weird... and now I know what they meant...:: he trailed off, looking at me thoughtfully. We had landed here in a field of grass a few hours ago, and now we were both lying down, facing each other. Another day gone.

::What who meant?:: I asked, picking my head up and turning it to face him. He paused for a moment, thinking.

::My parents told me that the male always felt the females emotions a week after her scales shed, sometimes earlier,:: he said, closing his eyes, ::You're curious, right?::

I looked at him with even more curiosity than before.

::I've never heard of that. My father never felt my mothers emotions.::

::It just runs in my family.:: He rested his head on his paws again, glancing at me.

::What is it for?:: I asked again, tipping my head to the right.

::To stop the fighting before it starts.::

::A bit too late for that,:: I snorted. I rested my head again, turning to my other side now.

::You're weird, Noble,:: I told him, too tired to pick a fight.

::No. I'm just awesome.::

I snorted.

::Like I said, weird.::

Tonight was the first night we hadn't fought. Every night before this had ended up with fighting. My whole leg and my whole ear were both covered entirely in black, and my scars we beginning to become a darker color.

::You have weird thoughts,:: Noble said. I could feel his gaze resting on me, and I sighed, curling up tighter, getting mad but still too tired to fight.

::Thanks, I try.:: I growled.

::Why do you do that?:: he asked. I growled, turning to face him. I was definitely annoyed now.

::Do what?:: I growled again, louder this time.

::That,:: he said, tilting his head to the side.

::What?!:: I glared daggers at him. Oh, perfect. Here he was making me mad again.

::You start off curious, and actually nice for once, and then you get mad and start snapping at me.::

I thought for a moment. He had a point.

::Because I forget what happened, what you did, and then I remember. Simple.::

Noble was a strange dragon alright. His gaze hardened.

::I can understand why you would be mad at me for a while, I can understand that you want nothing more than to burn off those scales and fly as far away from me as you can, but can you at least TRY for one moment to stop biting my head off every chance you get?! I'm not a big fan of this either,:: he said, annoyed. I was taken aback in shock. Noble had never, ever talked that long for any measure of time. My gaze hardened, then softened.

::I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated,:: I replied.

::Trust me, I know,:: he said dryly, causing me to soften my gaze even more. And then he softened his gaze as well. The strangeness of it caused me to lay down my head and turn to the side.

::What's so important about tomorrow anyway?::

I stayed quiet for a minute.

::Tomorrow is my birthday,:: I told him, closing my eyes and folding my wings in. I curled my tail around to in front of my face. Noble was quiet for a moment.

::How old will you be?::

::Thirty-one, human years.::

::That's a good number,:: he said thoughtfully.

::I guess so. How old are you?::

::Thirty-three.::

I turned to look back at him.

::That's an unlucky year.::

::Yeah, well... so is thirty,:: he said. I huffed and turned to close my eyes again.

::Don't remind me,:: I replied. Noble was quiet for another minute.

::You know, we never did have that race,:: he said sleepily.

::We'll have it tomorrow.::

After that, he didn't speak again. He only breathed deeply in and out, leading me to believe he was sleeping. I closed my eyes, then opened them and turned over. Noble was asleep, as I had assumed. His head rested on his shiny, black, scaly paws, and I couldn't help but think he might have the ability to actually succeed in anything he put his mind to.

He _did_ have the advantage of a speedy built dragon, even for a Night Fury, which made him probably one of the fastest dragons ever. His eyes a dark green color, and his wings so brilliantly shaped, he might have had a shot at even dragons as pretty as Lux. That is, until they talked to him. What an oddball.

::Are you watching me?:: he asked smugly. His eyes opened, his wings raised, and his mouth twitched upward. My ears raised in shock, and I turned over.

::No,:: I growled. He huffed, making a sort of snickering sound.

::You think really loud.::

I froze.

::You do realize I could hear everything right?:: he asked even more smugly than before. I growled, giving him a warning.

::If you ever speak of this again, I won't wait until after I burn my scales off to kill you, bad luck be damned,:: I growled at him.

::You won't,:: he said thoughtfully, ::you're embarrassed and scared, so you're using anger as a shield. What are you afraid of?::

I glared at him.

::You.::

::Me?::

I nodded, stretching my tail out.

::Why on earth would you be scared of me?! You could easily kill me and be on with your life. You don't need anyone or anything to help you. You're _perfect_, Dot,:: he glared. Shock wasn't a word strong enough to describe what I was feeling at this moment. I awkwardly opened and closed my wings. Noble was a strange dragon, stranger than any male I'd ever encountered. But there was something about him that made my blood boil, the soul of my very existence hate him with all the strength in my bones. And yet, right now, there was something else. Something I had never encountered before. And it was scaring me. Bad.

Suddenly Noble's eyes softened, and his ears twitched up.

::What is that?:: he asked. I listened. I listened long and hard. And then I heard it. A rustling in the grass. Something landed. Something thudded. Something growled. Something then stayed eerily quiet.

Noble backed up and I spread my wings, making myself look bigger. It was a good strategy I used back on Berk, and I crouched down, ready to attack.

And then the thing came into my view. And it was a Night Fury.

::Hey, sorry to bother you, but... hey are you alone?:: I turned to look for Noble, and almost laughed. He had hidden himself really well, but definitely not on purpose. The new Night Fury squinted at where I looked, but seemingly saw nothing. Noble then started backing up to where I could no longer see him.

::Yeah, I'm alone,:: I said.

::But you have a mate,:: he said, glancing at my black scales. I growled a little.

::Sort of,:: I remarked. The new Night Fury was looking at me funny. This guy gave me the creeps.

::Sort of?::

::It's a long story,:: I remarked coldly. He took a step closer. I curtly took a step back. This new Night Fury seemed almost dangerous. He noticed my move and stopped.

::That's too bad.::

And then, amazingly, Noble flew in from pretty far away, finally not leaving me by myself. His eyes were cold when he landed, and he seemed almost... murderous.

::Flare,:: he glared. I stared at him questionably.

::Wow Noble, I never thought I'd see the day you'd find yourself a mate. Finally take my advice?::

::I'd never be so low as to take your advice,:: he glared. Well it looked like he was finally living up to his name... and why didn't he stumble when he landed that time? And then I got frustrated, really fast.

::Will _someone_ tell me what's going on here?!:: I growled. Flare raised a eyebrow at me. Or at least a place where an eyebrow would be if it was on a human.

::Feisty much?:: he asked Noble. The new dragon's attention was solely focused on Noble, tuning me out and ignoring me. I growled. I didn't like this at all. Not only was he ignoring me in the prescience of another male, but taking about me in the same manner. There were females that did this to males, quite often actually, but it was a lot less likely that males would do this to females. Noble turned his head towards me. I sent him a murderous look.

::I think you should ask her that question,:: he suggested, bringing me back into focus. My respect for him grew. The new male, Flare, was astounded.

::I never expected this from you, Noble.::

::I don't follow you around like a Terror anymore, Flare,:: he narrowed his eyes. Flare narrowed his eyes back. This was when I lost my cool and finally spoke.

::You know, last time I checked, this was not a male or female dominated world, and we're both equal. And if you ever act like I'm not here again, I'll rip out your throat,:: I said almost sweetly to the newcomer. Noble nodded at him.

::I see how things are here. Too bad you've already got a mate,:: Flare said to me, ::I like your attitude, and it would be so much fun to break it.::

I tackled him in one instant, bit him on the neck, and didn't let go. I'd had it with this dragon. His eyes bulged and he let out an eerie Night Fury scream noise.

::You think I won't do it? You think I have only empty threats? I'm giving you one chance, and after this time, if you mess up again, your insides will become your outsides. Understood?::

He nodded, barely in control of his actions. I let go, and a metallic, bloody taste had coated my teeth. I cringed. I hated the taste of dragon blood.

::You're quite a dragoness,:: he said approvingly. I growled, and, curiously, Noble glared at him with more intensity than he had before. Flare glanced at him, then flicked his tail a bit.

::You wouldn't happen to have a sister by any chance?:: he asked, interested.

I growled even more than I was, not responding. Beautiful, sweet Lux... or fierce and joking Sky... neither of them deserved this creep, and I wasn't going to let it happen.

::Oh so you do?::

::Even if they were like me, I wouldn't let them within a hundred feet of you,:: I growled, thinking about ripping out his guts, painfully, one by one.

::How disappointing. Ah, well, it was great to see you again, Noble, and to meet you... I don't think I caught your name. I'm sure we'll meet again.::

With that, the Night Fury set corse for west and departed, his short, muscular wings pushing downwards.

::How do you know this jerk?:: I asked my not-for-long-mate once Flare had left.

::I made some not so great decisions in my early twenties,:: he responded simply, and I didn't push it. Instead I sighed and sat down.

::From now on one of us stays awake at all times,:: he said, watching the place where he had last seen Flare, ::With what I have seen that dragon do, we might want to watch our backs.::

I nodded and turned my tail to face my face. All of a sudden I felt... tired.

::I think that you should take the first watch so you can drain out all that thought process,:: I told him weakly. Something was definitely wrong with me. I heard Noble speak again, but I couldn't acknowledge what he was saying. I felt him turn me over to my back, and I tucked my wings in. I couldn't keep my eyes open, and then... I couldn't _breathe_. I chocked on my throat for a minute, then suddenly I could breathe again. I managed to open my eyes one more time before passing out.

_**~Noble~**_

Oh Gods something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. Dot had clenched in on herself, her wings tight against her back, her claws extended and clenched to her paws, her four legs hugged her body, her tail curved around to hang tight to her stomach, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I panicked and ran side to side for a minute, and then it dawned on me.

And then I _knew_. My eyes narrowed, and I quickly looked around for something, anything, sharp. Flare, next time I saw him, was going to pay for this.

Finally, I found a sharp stick and quickly cut my leg, carefully moving around the scales. I ran back through the grass to Dot, and turned her on her back. She was choking. I used my tail to get some blood off my leg and into her mouth, and then sat back and watched as she was hopefully recovering.

::Please still be an antidote...:: I said to myself, watching her with hopeful eyes, but it only stopped her chocking, it only helped a little, and then... it got worse.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, before you guys freak out, Noble and Dot aren't really THAT old. In dragon years, they just got out of their teenage years. Don't freak out like my sister did. Also... cliffhanger hehe...**_

_**Dot: You better not kill me off -_-**_

_**Noble: Yeah she just practically admitted to herself that I was good looking *smug face***_

_**Dot: *beats Noble with stick***_

_**Me: o_o... hehe**_

_**Noble: OOOWWWW Stop... I'm too awesome to die**_

_**Me: *sits there laughing butt off***_

_**Dot: Don't *hit* Ever *hit* say *hit* that *hit* again! *hit***_

_**Noble: Okay okay okay!**_

_**Dot: *stops***_

_**Noble: Thank you...**_

_**Dot: *huffs and walks away carrying stick in mouth***_

_**Me: lol don't worry, she likes you xD**_

_**Noble: I think I would be in less danger if she didn't like me.**_

_**Me: lol**_


End file.
